Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mounting assembly for a vehicle roof-box, and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for a vehicle roof-box wherein a vehicle roof-box is easily installed into the vehicle roof panel without damaging the vehicle roof panel and roof rails, and a space between the vehicle roof-box and vehicle roof panel is blocked.
Discussion of Related Art
A space such as a trunk is provided in the passenger vehicle or the shipping vehicle for transporting the goods. However, since the size of the space in which the article can be stored is limited, it is difficult to store the article when the number of articles to be stored is large or the size of the article to be stored is large.
Accordingly, the roof panel of the vehicle is provided with a separate carrier such as a roof box or a roof carrier, so that the goods to be transported can be properly loaded and transported therein.
Especially in recent years, leisure and camping population is increasing, and, thus, there are many vehicles equipped with external mounting means on the roof panel of the vehicle to transport the equipment and articles.
As the external mounting means, the carrier is loaded with the article exposed to the outside. Thus, there is a disadvantage that the article may be damaged during drive of the vehicle and the air resistance may be increased. Therefore, the roof box may be used.
In order to mount the carrier or the roof box, the car maker sometimes ships the vehicle with the pair of roof rails attached to the longitudinal direction of the roof panel of the vehicle.
In order to mount the roof box, two crossbars are fixedly installed in the front and rear direction of the roof rail, and a roof box is mounted on the crossbars. In order to fix the cross bar to the roof rail, a groove is formed or a hole is drilled in a roof rail. Then, the cross bar is mounted by fastening a bracket or a fixing member such as bolts and nuts into the groove or hole.
Therefore, the damage to the rail may be inevitable. In order to replace the roof box with a roof box having a different size, it is necessary to form another holes or grooves.
When the roof rail is formed with many grooves or holes, the structural strength of the roof rail is reduced so much that it is difficult to firmly support the roof box. As a result, grooves or holes can cause noise during the vehicle is running.
As means for reducing the air resistance during running of the vehicle, the front portion and the rear portion of the roof surface of the vehicle are made lower in a structure than the central portion thereof.
Due to the structure of the roof panel of such a vehicle, the roof rail is formed to have a length shorter than the entire length of the roof panel, and the two crossbars fixed to the roof rail are spaced apart from the front and rear ends of the roof panel. A space is formed between the front and rear portions of the roof box and the surface of the roof panel.
If the space is formed in such a state that the front and rear portions of the roof box are not fixed, air is introduced into the space between the bottom surface of the roof box and the roof panel of the vehicle when the vehicle is traveling, thereby causing noise.
In addition, the cross bar is installed on the roof rail, and, thus, a gap is formed between the cross bar and the roof panel. Therefore, when the vehicle travels, the air passes through the gap and causes noise.
In addition, the air resistance during the driving of the vehicle may increase, which may cause problems in safety driving, and the fuel consumption of the vehicle also increases due to the air resistance.
To solve the problems in a conventional approach, the roof rail is in close contact with the roof panel. However, a space is formed between the cross bar and the roof panel and a space is formed between the roof box installed to the cross bar and the roof panel. Furthermore, this may be true for the front and rear portions of the roof box.